It is a common experience that people arrive late at events, in particular events that happen in public locations such as cinemas, conference halls, concert halls or other places in which participants of such events need to find the their seat which may be a reserved, dedicated seats.
Latecomers walking between seats and aisles, may be considered, disruptive to concentration and inconvenient by other participants who arrived in time, and have taken their seats at the event or lecture. Furthermore, most of time, the environment of the seating area is dim, making it more difficult for the latecomers to remain discreet. A similar situation may happen in an airplane flying through a night zone with discreet lights on the floor to show the corridor and completely dimmed cabin lights. In a dim seating area, the dimness makes finding ones seat difficult.